Mãi mãi về sau
by Trang Uchiha
Summary: Inu Yasha đã quyết định ở bên Kikyou, và địa ngục mở ra.


Tác giả: **Aiffe**

Người dịch: **Teo** aka tớ

Code fic gốc 2303784

**LÀM ƠN KHÔNG REPOST.**

* * *

_But at my back I always hear  
Time's winged chariot hurrying near;  
And yonder all before us lie  
Deserts of vast eternity.  
Thy beauty shall no more be found,  
Nor, in thy marble vault, shall sound  
My echoing song; then worms shall try  
That long preserv'd virginity  
And your quaint honour turn to dust,  
And into ashes all my lust.  
The grave's a fine and private place,  
But none I think do there embrace._

_-Andrew Marvell, "To his Coy Mistress," 21-32. *_

Nỗi thống khổ dày vò nhất lại nằm trong những điều cô từng yêu thương. Những thứ cô từng mơ về, mong chờ mòn mỏi tới mức rơi lệ.

Nỗi đau lớn nhất là có được Inuyasha ở trong cô, nguyện dâng hiến và yêu thương, nhưng cơ thể của cô lại chẳng được tạo ra cho điều ấy. Kikyou hét lên, bật khóc, và cuối cùng, đôi mắt cô cầu xin sự tha thứ, cô xin anh dừng lại, và anh đã làm như vậy.

Sau đó anh ôm cô thật chặt trong vòng tay, thề nguyền lời yêu thương vĩnh cửu. Anh không biết mãi mãi là bao lâu.

"Khi anh ấy nhìn cô," Kagome từng nói, "Anh ấy đã lựa chọn. Dù tôi cũng yêu anh ấy, nhưng hai người là thuộc về nhau. Tôi biết mình chẳng thể so sánh được. Nhưng hãy hứa với tôi một điều, hãy hứa với tôi, bởi tôi đang từ bỏ tất cả cho chị. Đừng để anh ấy chết sớm hơn số mệnh của mình."

Kikyou đã không hứa hẹn.

Inuyasha đã rất buồn rầu khi Kagome nói với anh rằng cô sẽ trở về thời đại của mình. Những cảm xúc anh dành cho cô thấm nhuần vào đáy lòng, nhớ nhung là không thể tránh khỏi. Nhưng một cách nào đó, anh như kẻ tội phạm bị bắt và được nhận án tử hình sau vài năm trong ngục tù vậy. Nhẹ nhõm.

Anh cũng như cô, đã phát ốm vì cuộc sống giả tạo rồi.

Nếu Kikyou chết, nghiền nát cơ thể mình và giải phóng tâm hồn, cô không chắc kiếp sau mình sẽ được đầu thai thành thứ gì nữa. Có lẽ là một người phụ nữ, hay đàn ông, một con quái vật, hoặc chúa trời… thật nhiều thế giới khác nhau, những kiếp số tương phản cô tự tạo ra cho mình. Cô tin rằng mình đủ đức hạnh để có thể được miễn một khoảng thời gian ở địa ngục, nhưng điều đó lại khiến cô cảm thấy nuối tiếc. Bởi địa ngục là thế giới duy nhất có thể thanh tẩy, xé nát tâm hồn cô và biến cô trở thành một tạo vật mới. Cô không thể chịu đựng nổi ý nghĩ rằng mình sẽ sống một cuộc đời khác với tâm hồn mang nặng oán kiếp này.

_Em đã giết anh, Inuyasha._

Họ đều có được sự trả thù của mình. Naraku, với đôi mắt xanh hằn tia máu, khắp cơ thể xác xơ tới mức khó có thể coi là con người được, nhưng không còn là yêu quái hay bán yêu nữa, cô đã đốt bỏ tất cả những phần đó khỏi hắn. "Ngươi có cảm thấy nuối tiếc vì những việc mình đã làm không, Nhện Quỷ?"

Không thể tin rằng hắn vẫn có thể nói được, những ý nghĩ méo mó. "Ta chẳng có điều gì hối hận hết."

"Ngươi có nguyện xuống địa ngục không, có tự trao cho mình cơ hội đó không?"

"Ta sẽ không làm vậy. Karma sẽ phải lôi ta xuống đó với sự chống cự quyết liệt, và kể cả thế, ta vẫn sẽ chạy trốn."

Kikyou thở dài. "Tốt nhất là ngươi nên chấp nhận điều đó. Ta biết ngươi sợ hãi sự đau đớn, nhưng đó chẳng là gì so với những điều ngươi đã chịu đựng, và những việc ngươi gây ra cho người khác. Đây là cơ hội duy nhất để thoát khỏi vòng quay tội ác ngươi tự tạo ra cho mình, và một ngày nào đó ngươi sẽ được khai sáng."

Nhện Quỷ chua chát nói. "Nỗi đau ấy chẳng xá gì, ta chỉ sợ sẽ quên đi em mà thôi, Kikyou của ta." Một thứ gì đó có lẽ là bàn tay khẽ chạm lên má cô, để lại một vệt dài màu đỏ cam. "Hãy để ta chết một cách nguyên vẹn."

Kikyou đã ban cho hắn điều đó. Cô không nghĩ rằng hắn sẽ sớm được đầu thai trở lại kiếp người để gây hiểm họa cho họ.

Nhưng bây giờ, giờ đây, với việc trả thù được hoàn tất và sự thân mật bị chối bỏ, đó chỉ là một thứ nhỏ bé trong hàng ngàn điều họ đang phải chịu đựng. Inuyasha ăn, và thậm chí còn nhận phần nấu nướng, cố gắng sáng tạo ra một món có tên gọi là "ramen", và Kikyou cảm thấy biết ơn thay vì cô không thể ăn được, thế là trở thành người nếm thử những sáng tạo của anh.

Cô canh giữ ngọc Tứ Hồn, không dám sử dụng nó, và Inuyasha canh gác thanh kiếm của mình, cô biết một điều rằng, anh phụ thuộc vào nó. Yêu quái nào dám tới gần, chúng sẽ chết.

Cứ khoảng hai mươi năm một lần, chủ đề đó lại được nhắc tới.

"Em có thể sử dụng nó không?"

"Em có thể, nhưng sẽ không làm vậy."

"Nó có thể khiến em sống trở lại. Hãy sửa chữa tôi, để tôi không phát điên khi rời xa Thiết Thoái Nha nữa. Chúng ta có thể trở thành "bình thường". Chúng ta có thể có một gia đình."

Khi ấy Kikyou rất buồn, mỗi lúc như vậy cô đều rất phiền muộn. "Không còn đủ hồn phách cho em quay trở lại. Em sẽ không trở thành một người phụ nữ, mà sẽ là một đồ vật, và anh sẽ không thể yêu thương em được nữa. Ngọc Tứ Hồn rất quyền năng, nhưng nó không phải là Chúa Trời. Đối với anh cũng vậy thôi. Anh không có đủ phần yêu quái để trở thành một yêu quái hoàn toàn, không còn là một kẻ biết suy nghĩ, có lí trí, còn nếu anh trở thành con người…"

Đúng vậy. Nếu anh trở thành con người, anh sẽ không tự bảo vệ bản thân mình được. Dù em có canh gác anh từng giây từng phút, anh vẫn sẽ qua đời, và để lại em đơn côi.

"Mãi mãi ư?" anh hỏi.

"Mãi mãi." Cô cầm lấy tay anh và nhẹ hôn lên.

Kikyou dõi theo từng thế hệ trưởng thành. Cô là mẹ đỡ đầu của vô số những đứa trẻ dễ thương, và rồi con cái của chúng, cháu chắt… Nên cô không khỏi băn khoăn, nếu cô là một người phụ nữ bình thường, và có thể mang thai những đứa con của Inuyasha thì sẽ thế nào? Nhưng dù sao đi nữa, bán yêu cũng không thể có con, phải không?

Có lẽ như thế này là tốt nhất rồi. Đang chịu đựng bóng ma của sự phản bội trong quá khứ, họ vẫn chưa sẵn sàng để bước thêm một bước.

Anh không thể làm tình với cô, nhưng cô luôn tìm những cách khác để khiến anh thỏa mãn. Bàn tay, miệng, khuôn ngực, tất cả đều cố gắng khiến anh mãn nguyện. Anh nói lời yêu thương cô, rằng anh chẳng mong muốn điều gì hơn nữa. Anh phải nói với cô rằng anh đã hài lòng, bởi dù sao đi nữa, họ làm điều này cũng là vì anh. Dù được động chạm tới mức nào, cơ thể cô cũng chẳng có chút rung động.

Nhưng cứ khoảng ba mươi năm, họ lại thử một lần nữa.

Và mọi lần đều quá đỗi đớn đau đối với cô, rồi họ dừng lại, anh an ủi với cố rằng điều đó không sao cả, rằng anh vẫn sẽ mãi mãi yêu cô.

Mỗi lần điều đó lặp lại, anh dần thấu hiểu hơn mãi mãi là xa xôi tới nhường nào.

Họ có rất nhiều ngôi mộ. Mộ của mẹ Inuyasha, ngày qua tháng lại anh vẫn tới thăm chốn ấy. Những ngôi mộ của Miroku và Sango, họ đã qua đời vì tuổi già, và con cái, cháu chắt của họ…

Kikyou để ý rằng ngôi mộ của Sango không bao giờ vắng bóng những bông hoa, nhưng cô không nói điều gì cả.

Ngôi mộ của thời gian, chiếc giếng cạn dẫn lối tới một vùng đất xa lạ khác. Nó không còn là một sự lựa chọn nữa, bởi khoảng cách thời gian vẫn là năm trăm năm, vì vậy lúc này Kagome đã qua đời rồi. Nơi đây cũng cằn cỗi như mọi ngôi mộ khác.

Ngôi mộ cuối cùng và không thể lẩn tránh được. Túp lều như một chiếc quan tài chứa đựng cái chết của họ. Đây có lẽ là nơi khiến hai người xót xa nhất.

Shippou tới thăm họ, đến rồi lại rời đi. Giờ cậu ấy đã trở thành một chiến binh oai phong, bờm lửa, lưỡi kiếm dữ dội, pháp thuật cao cường. Cậu giúp họ bảo vệ viên ngọc khi cần, và dõi theo họ. Cậu ăn những thức ăn Inuyasha nấu, và đánh bóng bộ giáp huyền thoại của mình.

Khi không ở cùng với họ, cậu đi khắp nơi tìm kiếm sức mạnh và tri thức. Kikyou biết cậu đang tìm kiếm thứ gì.

Thuật gọi hồn.

Cậu không nói nhiều về điều đó, nhưng cô biết. Mỗi khi ánh mắt gặp gỡ, họ đều trao nhau sự xin lỗi, từ cậu, _Xin lỗi, tôi vẫn chưa tìm thấy nó, _từ cô, _Xin thứ lỗi, tôi không bao giờ muốn cậu phí hoài mạng sống vì mình như thế này._

Cậu để lại những đóa hoa trên ngôi mộ của họ, và tiếp tục nhiệm vụ thiêng liêng của mình. Mỗi lần như vậy cô lại mong cậu sẽ bỏ cuộc và quên họ đi, rồi cô sẽ không phải nhìn thấy cậu một lần nữa, bởi trong cậu vẫn lưu giữ _niềm hi vọng_, mà cô thì không.

Vì vậy bốn mươi năm một lần, cô lại hỏi Inuyasha.

"Anh sẽ xuống địa ngục cùng em chứ?"

Lí do của anh cũng giống như Nhện Quỷ. "Tôi không muốn quên đi em, Kikyou."

"Chúng ta sẽ tìm thấy nhau, và tình yêu đôi ta sẽ được tái sinh và không đổ vỡ nữa."

"Em không biết điều đó, tôi cũng không biết. Hãy đợi một chút nữa thôi."

Nhưng mọi việc chẳng hề trở nên tốt đẹp hơn, Shippou không tìm thấy lời giải đáp, và Kikyou không bao giờ đồng ý sử dụng viên ngọc. Không có một chút gì thay đổi, thậm chí trong cả tình yêu của họ. Anh vẫn thề nguyền sẽ đời đời kiếp kiếp yêu cô.

Và mọi lần, cô đều đáp lại, "Em sẽ yêu anh lâu hơn."

Tồn tại quá lâu rồi nên Kikyou khó lòng mà từ bỏ. Thật khó khăn khi nghĩ rằng sau một trăm ngàn lần, đây sẽ là lần cuối cùng cô hôn Inuyasha, lần cuối cùng cô bước xuống nấm mồ của mình, nhưng họ đang ngập chìm trong bế tắc, và cần có một điều gì đó phá bỏ. Cũng như Kagome, cô quyết định từ bỏ và trao cho Inuyasha sự tự do, để mọi chuyện xảy đến theo lẽ vốn có.

Sau bốn trăm năm, Kikyou mở ra cánh cửa xuống địa ngục.

Những tưởng rằng sẽ chỉ có mình cô đơn côi, nhưng giây phút cuối cùng, Inuyasha đã nắm lấy tay cô. Kikyou cảm thấy hối hận, và cũng nhẹ lòng vì cô chưa từng hứa điều gì với Kagome. Dù sao đi nữa Kagome cũng đâu biết mình đã đòi hỏi điều gì.

Địa ngục chính là…

Khi được sinh ra, cô không biết điều gì cả.

Chẳng mơ về kiếp trước, hay gọi tên người tình cũ trong những giấc ngủ.

Cô học nói, học đi, gõ bàn phím, lái xe đạp.

Cái giếng cạn đáng lẽ ra nên gợi nhớ cho cô một điều gì đó, nhưng không. Khi nhìn thấy Inuyasha say ngủ nơi ấy, cô không hề cảm thấy tội lỗi, hay một chút giật mình thức tỉnh. Như thể đây là lần đầu tiên vậy.

Lần đầu tiên, cô học cách yêu.

Không một điều gì khiến kí ức của cô chợt nhớ về hết. Cô không biết rằng họ đã cùng nhau xuống địa ngục ngay khoảnh khắc cô quay lưng lại, chỉ biết rằng mình có một sợi dây liên kết nào đó với Kikyou. Cô không biết địa ngục là như thế nào, rằng nó không chỉ ngập tràn thứ lửa thanh tẩy, mà chứa đựng một sự đày ải vượt xa như vậy. Cô không biết ở nơi ấy, cô vĩnh viễn giữ gìn hình bóng Inuyasha trong trái tim mình, rồi sau đó ngay lập tức tìm thấy anh. Và cô sẽ không bao giờ biết rằng, giờ đây, đối với cô quá khứ ấy đã đóng lại.

Khi cô nhìn thấy sự lựa chọn buồn thương trong đôi mắt của Inuyasha và rời đi, cô chắc chắn rằng họ sẽ cùng nhau tìm được hạnh phúc.

Lần đầu tiên, ở bên kia giếng cạn, rời xa Inuyasha suốt quãng đời còn lại, Kagome học được mãi mãi là tới nhường nào.

.

.

.

_*: Đoạn thơ được trích từ bài "To his Coy Mistress" của tác giả Andrew Marvell, là một trong những bài thơ trữ tình hay nhất của văn học Anh. Rất tiếc một điều là tớ không có đủ trình độ để dịch đoạn thơ ấy sang tiếng Việt, qua tìm hiểu chỉ có thể tóm tắt đại ý của bài thơ như sau: nhà thơ muốn có được tình yêu, hay đúng hơn là "…" cùng cô gái, nhưng người tình của nhà thơ lại quá bẽn lẽn, nên ông viết bài thơ này để thúc giục nàng vượt qua sự ngại ngùng ấy._


End file.
